ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Crinkly Wrinkly
Crinkly Wrinkly is a minor hero character in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. He made his debut in "Lakewood Plaza Turbo". He is the host of the television talk show Stage Left, as seen in "Let's Watch the Pilot". Physical Appearance Crinkly Wrinkly is a desaturated purple fox with a bright red, oval nose. He has a cream-colored fur beard, which is the same color as the tip of his tail. He also has white gloves, a light brown cane, and yellow shoes with a white stripe. Personality Crinkly Wrinkly acts like a regular senile elderly person. He tends to wander into the plaza and tell long-winded stories about things back in the day, none of which make any sense. In "Legends of Mr. Gar," he is shown to remember Mr. Gar's history, which according to Gar himself was accurate; however, it was seemingly contradicted in other episodes. Crinkly Wrinkly also has the desire to appear "cool" and "hip" to the younger plaza-goers. Abilities and Powers While he hasn't been shown fighting yet, he is a level 8 hero, suggesting that he is actually quite powerful. Special Move * Flying Denture Boomerang: This move has not yet been seen in the show, however its name implies that Crinkly Wrinkly uses his dentures as a recoiling projectile. Other Abilities *'Bite:' When Crinkly Wrinkly bites a victim, they will become a were-animal like him. *'Teleportation: '''Crinkly Wrinkly has been shown to show up in unusual places such as underground and anywhere he is mentioned. This proven in the episode "lad and logic" by his quote, "I'm everywhere!" Appearances Pilot *"Lakewood Plaza Turbo" Season 1 *"We Messed Up" *"Jethro's All Yours" *"You're Level 100!" *"You Are Rad" *"We've Got Pests" *"Legends of Mr. Gar" *"You Have to Care" *"Plaza Prom" *"We've Got Fleas" *"Plazalympics" *"Let's Watch the Pilot" *"Mystery Science Fair 201X" (cameo) *"RMS & Brandon's First Episode" (fantasy) *"Lad & Logic" *"Let's Not Be Skeletons" *"Action News" *"You're in Control" Season 2 * "Plaza Film Festival" * "Point to the Plaza" * "Soda Genie" * "Sidekick Scouts" (cameo) * "Beach Episode" * "OK A.U.!" (cameo) * "KO's Health Week" * "Dark Plaza" Season 3 *"Whatever Happened to... Rippy Roo?" *"You're a Good Friend, KO" (cameo) *"Red Action 3: Grudgement Day" *"Let's Fight to the End" *"Thank You for Watching the Show" Games *OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes'' Trivia *When a full moon is out, Crinkly Wrinkly turns into a normal fox. *He has amazing powers but he can’t remember how to use them... Or can he? *Crinkly Wrinkly has been alive for hundreds of years, and has lived through two apocalypses and three doomsdays. *Crinkly's shoes are nearly identical in appearance to the video game character Sonic the Hedgehog's. Both consist of a solid color, with Sonic's being red and Crinkly's being yellow, white straps running across the top of the shoes, and notable sock cuffs protruding from the tops of the shoes. **He also bears a slight resemblance to Tails. *Crinkly Wrinkly is very good at ball sports, as seen in "We've Got Pests". *He is also a great dancer as seen in "Plaza Prom". *He tells the story of Mr. Gar in "Legends of Mr. Gar". *His design and mannerisms are reminiscent of old black and white cartoons. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Secondary characters Category:Heroes Category:Humanoids Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Mammals Category:Were-animals